Sirius returns
by Shirina
Summary: Sirius manages to get out of the veil, what will happen? some HBP spoilers. ya I stink at summerys. plz R&R this is my first story.
1. out of the veil

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did Serious would still be alive.

This is really bad I know. Plz review, constructive criticism is ok but plz don't be to mean because this is my first fic.

Serious cursed as the mist returned it was almost always misty inside the veil. He had been wandering for what seemed like years he was trying to find a way out but with all the mist it was impossible.

He heard a voice behind him and spun around to face James he gasped and James said, "I can't stay here for long but I can show you the way out. Follow me." Serious followed the ghost of his friend for about an hour then James stopped and said, "I can't go any further, just keep going straight and you will be out." Serious smiled and said, "Thanks James." James's ghost faded into the mist and Serious felt a stab of sorrow but then he walked into the mist, which cleared, and Serious saw he was in the department of


	2. RAB

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter bla, bla, bla, this is sooo pointless**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, I tried to make this longer, but it didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to, I'm not very good at keeping people in character, so I'm sorry if they don't seem right. Also I haven't read any Harry Potter in a while so my memory isn't very fresh, maybe I'll read some right now… anyway here's chapter 2**

Sirius walked towards 12 Grimmauld Place, he had decided this would be the place to start, he paused on the doorstep, he was a little nervous, he didn't know how long he had been inside the veil. He knocked on the door…

"Harry…HARRY! Wake up!" Hermione shouted shaking Harry. Harry groaned, "What do you want Hermione?" "We have to go! If you don't get up now we won't get to the Order meeting in time." She snapped, "You get up. I'll go wake up Ronald."

She walked away and Harry got up, it had been about a week since Hermione, Ron and him had destroyed the last horcrux. They were going to Grimmauld place to have a meeting with the Order, about the impending war.

Remus heard a knock on the door; he walked down the stairs thinking it was Harry. He opened the door and saw… Sirius, he gasped, Sirius said, "Hi Remus." "But…how are you still alive?" Remus said almost choking over the words. Sirius grinned and said, "Well as you can see I didn't die when I fell though the veil, I was trapped. Then I was led out." "By who?" "James. Or at least James' ghost." Remus nodded, and said, "Come on in. Harry will be here soon." Sirius said, "Exactly how long have I been in the veil?" "About a year." Remus said calmly, "Harry would be in his seventh year." "A year…" Sirius repeated before sitting Sirius sat down in a chair and turned to his friend, "Would you mind telling me exactly what has happened while I was gone?" "Ok here it is…" _(Basically Remus describes what happened during HBP. Then he said that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had destroyed all the horcruxes, except for the locket, which was taken by R.A.B)_

"I know who R.A.B. is." Sirius said sounding shocked, "Who is it?" Lupin asked, "He is…" Sirius started but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door…

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were sitting in the car when Harry, Ron and Hermione came outside and got in the car. The ride to 12 Grimmauld Place was mostly quiet. Harry didn't like to go there, not after Sirius' death at least.

When they arrived it looked the same as it always did, although Harry thought that something felt different from the last time he had visited (a month ago). They all got out of the car and walked up to the door, Mr. Weasly knocked and Lupin opened the door but Harry saw standing behind him Sirius. "Sirius!" "Harry!" Harry and Sirius shouted and they fell into each other's arms. The others went inside, and after a while Harry and Sirius headed in. once they were all sitting in the kitchen, Harry asked, "What happened, Sirius?" Sirius told them how he had gotten out of the veil then Remus asked, "So who is R.A.B?" "Regulus." Sirius said calmly.

**Well there's chapter 2. I don't actually know who R.A.B is but Regulus seems most likely. This chapter didn't come out quite the way I wanted but oh well, THX again to people who reviewed.**

**Don't forget to review. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


End file.
